1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic equipment cabinet structures and enclosures, and, in particular, to rail mounting clamp brackets for installing vertical mounting rails in electronic equipment cabinet structures and enclosures.
2. Background
Racks, frames and cabinets for mounting and storing electronic components have been well known for many years. Frames and racks are typically simple rectangular frameworks on which electronic components may be mounted, or on which other mounting members, such as shelves or brackets, may be mounted which in turn may support the electronic components. Cabinets are typically frames on which panels or doors, or both, are hung to provide aesthetic improvement, to protect the components from external influences, to provide security for the components stored inside, or for other reasons. Racks, frames and cabinets (sometimes collectively referred to hereinafter as “enclosures”) are often customized in order to best accommodate the components which they are designed to store.
In many such enclosures, equipment mounting rails are useful for mounting any of a variety of different equipment or accessories within the enclosure. Such equipment mounting rails are often mounted in a way so as to permit adjustment of the rail location within the enclosure. In particular, the frame members of some known enclosures utilize a clamping plate to clamp the equipment mounting rail to a structural member of the frame. However, during the process of fastening the equipment mounting rail, the clamping plate is permitted to rotate freely as it is tightened, which can inhibit the effective clamping force. In other known enclosures, a slot or channel in a structural member of the frame is utilized to prevent rotation of the fastener during installation of the equipment mounting rail. A square-headed stud is aligned within the slot or channel in order to maintain the fastener in a stationary position. However, such a design does not necessarily provide maximum clamping efficiency.
Accordingly, a need exists for a rail mounting clamp that improves upon the clamping force and efficiency of known rail mounting mechanisms. Furthermore, a need exists for a rail mounting clamp that substantially avoids free rotation during the process of fastening the equipment mounting rail to the enclosure frame.